Evaluate the following expression when $y = 4$ and $x = 8$. $4$ $y$ $ + 8$ $x$ $ - 3$
Substitute $4$ for ${y}$ and $8$ for ${x}$ $ = 4{(4)} + 8{(8)} - 3 $ $ = 16 + 64 - 3 $ $ = 77$